Hetalia: Singapore A short story
by sotong88
Summary: A short story which i did about my OC, Singapore and my country. May do more and longer ones after i get my facts right :


**A/N: **This was er, sort of like a tryout. I'm so happy that its done! But since its a tryout, don't take the personality that she shows here too seriously. Cause i haven't fully decided on her personality( Malaysia's as well actually. And Indonesia)

Lol, South Korea sounds so much like a hyper little boy down here (That's what i imagined him to be like). I hope that there isn't any OOC-ness... I may do another story for part 2 (The YOG one)... Hm... It'll be interesting cause Russia is there... (Runs away)

For how she looks like, go check out my DeviantArt account

* * *

><p>Singapore looked down from her balcony with sad eyes. People were running around, screaming and hurting each other. She felt so miserable. Never in her life did she expect this to happen. What else was going to happen to this little island at the end of the archipelago? Will she be able to make it alone? Unwanted tears gathered in her eyes and she struggled to fight then back. Maybe breaking away from England was not a good idea as she thought that it was after all. It was so much better when she still had the older nation to take care of her and help to solve her problems.<p>

But he was no longer here, and she had to deal with her own problems. Biting her lip, she collapse onto the sofa and placed her arm over her eyes. Her head started to ache. Singapore sighed. How she wish that all the turmoil would be over and she would finally be able to live in peace. Her trains of thoughts wondered off and were disturbed by a knock on the door.

Pushing herself off the bed, Singapore dragged her feet to the door. "Who is it?" She called out before opening the door to reveal another very familiar looking Asian female on the other side. Singapore looked at her curiously, "what brings you here today Taiwan?" she asked. Taiwan smiled at her. "Just wanted to check up on you." Singapore's gaze shifted to the floor and she beckoned to the other girl to enter.

As Taiwan entered, Singapore sat down on the sofa again and leaned back. Taiwan however, took a look out of the balcony. "It seems rather chaotic down there." Singapore glanced at her and sighed. "Well, yea. There have been a few problems recently." Taiwan sat down gently beside Singapore. "Do you want to talk about it?" She said in a gentle voice. Singapore thought for a while. "No, not now." Taiwan just smiled. "Well, if you need anything, you can just call me"

Singapore could not hold it in any longer. The tears came out and she started crying like a baby. Taiwan just let Singapore put her head on her shoulder while she sobbed. "It's alright Singapore" She said in a soft voice. "Everything will be fine. Just don't worry and keep on looking forward." Singapore continued to cry while Taiwan offered more words of comfort.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous aru?" China asked.<p>

Singapore nodded frantically as they sat in the living room of her house, watching the TV. South Korea laughed, "Come on! Relax a bit da-ze! It's gonna be out soon!" Singapore shot him a look. " I-I'm still quite nervous. After all, the last two remaining are Russia and I. I really don't know if I will be chosen…."

Most of the Asian countries had gathered in Singapore's house to wait for the results of who was going to be the host countries for the first ever Youth Olympic Games 2010. It was going to be announced quite soon. "Hm… I wonder how Russia-san would look like if you win, Singapore…" Japan said thoughtfully. Singapore laughed nervously, "Ahaha, I don't want to think about it…"

The doorbell rang and South Korea sprang up to answer it. "Guys! Taiwan and Hong Kong are here!" he exclaimed and immediately proceeded to hug, or more like tackle, the both of them. Taiwan was ready though and managed to hit South Korea's guts before he could do anything. Leaving South Korea sprawling on the ground in pain and Hong Kong poking him with a stick, she went to sit on the right side of Singapore since Malaysia was already on her left slowly dozing off and tired of waiting. "Hi there Singapore" she greeted, "how are you feeling?"

"Other than feeling like vomiting in the toilet and as though butterflies are playing Ping-Pong in my stomach right now. I'm real great" Singapore said and showed her a thumbs-up sign. Taiwan laughed uneasily and turned to see what was going on the television. "Oh it's coming on!" She cried out. Singapore groaned and Malaysia looked around, dazed from just waking up from his short nap.

"Oh look! Switzerland's on the screen too! Why's he there?" South Korea exclaimed. "Well duh, the announcements at his country. And calm down Singapore" Malaysia muttered. Singapore just continued muttering, "Oh gosh, it's here…..the results….i think I'm going to faint."

"Quiet Singapore, it's starting." Indonesia said. All eyes including Singapore's were now staring at the screen intently. True to what South Korea had said. Singapore saw Switzerland was standing towards the side in his usual clothes and wearing the same expression on his face. Another man went up on the stage. He was going to be the one to announce the results. Singapore's stomach did a 360 degree flip.

"The host of the 2010 Youth Olympic Games…" the man started to announce. All the other countries inched closer to the screen except for Singapore, who stayed seated on the couch clutching a pillow with her hands. "Is…" Singapore's hands were practically squashing the pillow now.

"Singapore!"

Taiwan squealed. South Korea jumped up and whooped. China cheered. Hong Kong looked at Singapore in disbelief and raised an eyebrow. Indonesia smiled. Malaysia grinned. And Singapore…..well, she just stared at the screen speechless. Slowly though, a smile begin to form on her face. Just as she was about to join in the celebration, Japan mumbled loud enough to himself, "It would be interesting to see Russia-san's face right now…" Singapore threw the pillow at him.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is really cool!" South Korea's voice exclaimed as he looked around. For some reason, Taiwan, South Korea and Hong Kong had decided to tour around Singapore today. And just nice, it was General Elections time for Singapore. As they walked down a road, Singapore watched as a PAP truck went past, voices coming out of the speaker at the top of it. She rubbed her ear a bit, it was loud.<p>

"Your country's really warm…" Hong Kong muttered. "Can't help it, the warm weather is coming." Singapore said with a shrug. Hong King said nothing but continued to fan himself with his hand. "How about we go and but some bubble tea?" Taiwan suggested. "Any bubble tea shop near here?" Taiwan turned to Singapore. "Well…. If I am not wrong, there should be one down the road there." Singapore said and pointed a finger towards the right. "Alright! Let's go and get some! I'm hungry as well!" South Korea cried out and dashed off in the direction Singapore had pointed to.

"Hey! Wait for us! Geez…" Taiwan said and then went after South Korea. Hong Kong followed silently and Singapore just smiled and continued at her normal pace. Halfway through walking, she stopped and turned around. There was a rally happening nearby apparently. A big crowd had gathered there to watch. Singapore wondered how they could cope with the heat especially since they were all cramped together. Suddenly though, she smiled to herself. Seeing the elections somehow reminded her again of how far she, a little red dot, had made ever since the war.

Grinning even more, she continued to walk further down the road where the other three Asian tigers waited.

* * *

><p>"Pur-pur-pur-pur-pursuant to sec-sec-sec-sec-section for-for-for-for-forty…." South Korea kept on singing and dancing together with Hong Kong behind Singapore. Only South Korea was singing though. They had been doing it ever since they had discovered the video on youtube. And it was getting rather irritating. "Will you guys just stop? You've been doing it for the past few hours…" Singapore muttered as she tried to read something. The both of them ignored her and continued dancing and singing.<p>

Malaysia watched the two of them with wide eyes, looking quite curious. At that sight, Singapore moaned and covered her face in her hands. Hopefully Malaysia won't join them. Japan walked out from a corridor and did a double-take when he saw the two other nations. He inched closer to Singapore. "Er, what are they doing?"

Singapore turned to Japan with a pained look on her face, "You don't want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** When the YOG recults came out, I had not started watching Hetalia yet. And then one day I suddenly remembered it. And realised that the other person competing was Russia. Ahahahaha…..


End file.
